Could It Ever be Possible?
by HookedOnMitchelMusso
Summary: Problems and situations start to happen in Kinkow, will this be the chance for Brady to get Mikayla, or will he get coward and lose it?
1. It was just a dream

***Brady x Mikayla***

**Hey what's up guys! My name's Claudia & I'm a HUGE fan of Pair of Kings so, one day I was watching POK & wondering about if Brady & Mikayla could ever be together so I decided to write my own story**

**I really hope you all like it! Don't be to rude with me I know i'm not a great writer hahaha Enjoy!:) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1;<p>

_*Brady Parker POV*_

It is so hard for me to even get some sleep tonight, I met this girl Mikayla just a few days ago & I've never felt anything like this before. Some kind of magic glazed my eyes & heart when I looked at her, she looked just so gorgeous, positive, attentive, smart & funny, and no doubts about it cause she actually is all that and more. I turned around & saw my brother Boomer already sleeping, we were supposed to be sleeping early cause we have sort of important things to do tomorrow, I actually didn't focus on the point cause Mikayla had such a beautiful smile.

I can't sleep! I know I should but I just can't stop thinking about why she doesn't loves me back? I mean, I'm a king, I play many instruments, I consider myself as a kind & great person, what can I miss? Or am I being conceited? Damn all these ideas are rolling over in my head. I saw the clock, 5:00 am already, times goes by when you have lots of thoughts in your head. Like it or not I HAVE to get some sleep…

- Brady! Wake up!.- I heard a sweet voice calling me  
>- Are you… an angel?- I said<br>- Ha-ha so funny now stop your jokes & get dressed quickly! You're the only one missing!- rushed Mikayla  
>- Wait…- I said with my eyes barely open, I was very tired I didn't want to do anything but sleep<br>- C'mon Bro I am already dressed & prepared to get our islanders what they were asking for!.- said Boomer excited about today  
>- What are you guys talking about?<br>- Great, as usual dear Brady forgot what he's supposed to do…- said Mikayla rolling her eyes.  
>- I didn't forget I just… lost the idea.<br>- It is the same thing Brady.- interrumped Boomer  
>- Well what ya guys expect of a tired king? I just woke up the only thing I can think of is on getting more sleep<br>- Not today so hurry up!- Mikayla yelled.  
>- Fine fine, I'll be down in a minute…<br>- Finally…- she left the room.  
>- Seriously bro what happened? How could u forget this day?<br>- I'm sorry man I just did okay? You should go & wait down with Mikayla  
>- Ok I will see ya there.<p>

Boomer also left the room, great, I knew this will happen, man I am just so tired!… I should better hurry or Mikayla will be more angry. When I finished dressing, Lanny came by.

- Everything okay king Brady?.- he asked  
>- Yeah cous I'm just very tired, I couldn't sleep last night.<br>- Oh right, sorry I heard some of the conversation you had a few minutes ago with Boomer & Mikayla, so, I brought you this coffee so it can keep you awake at least 'til the event is over  
>- Sweet bro! I think it's gonna work for a while, thank you.- I said as he gave me the cup of coffee, it seemed weird, it didn't have the normal coffee colors but, who cares, if it'll help me be awake then I'll take it.<br>I went down there, every islander was expecting just me as I could see…

- Way to go Brady you kept everyone waiting for you.- said Mikayla. Seriously looks like I'm not the one who woke up with the left foot.  
>- Well I'm sorry! I'm here now, so let's begin…<p>

It was kind of a festival, there were lots of games & Boomer & I were supposed to get into a competition with 2 of ours Kipikipi's neighbors.

- Ok now that both of our kings are here, we can begin the competition.- said Mikayla

Some trumpets began to sound, then drums, it was all so consfusing considering I knew nothing about what to do.

- Are ya ready Bro? let's kick some Kipikipi's butt!- shouted Boomer excited.  
>- Umm yeah right…- I said as I entered to the car with Boomer, he expected me to drive cause it seems I'm better driving.<br>- Well, remember it's a competition across the whole island you must gather 3 different items that are hidden, if you pass through some trouble both teams have with them a flare gun & we'll go right to help ya. The destinations are Shredder Beach, the Dark Side where the Tarantula People are & where the Razor Hawk lives. You have with ya a list of the 3 things needed to win, the first team who get those 3 things & get to the finish line wins

_*Lanny POV*_

- Are you guys ready?.- Mason asked after he finished saying the rules & instructions.

I am pretty sure that these foolish kings are going to lose, having Brady tired & with that "coffee" I gave him, there's no chance they can make it. Everyone will be so mad at them, this can be my chance to become king. I'm glad there are cameras around the city so we can watch the whole competition… This is gonna be AWE-SOME.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please;)!<strong>


	2. Why did this happen NOW?

**Hey! thankyou for continue reading my story I really appreciate it :) So, i'm sorry if I write little chapters but I'm just trying to upload like more chapters, this doesn't mean the story is bad trust me! I did the best I could haha put my effort on it:) So thank you once again!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Brady POV*<strong>

- Remember, we're counting on you guys.- said Mikayla  
>- Wow Mikayla, really, no pressure.- I said<br>- C'mon you know we can do it! What was the last time we failed? ... Hmm don't answer.- said Boomer before Mikayla could even say a word.  
>- Ready… set… GO!- Mason shouted.<p>

I didn't react at the first time until Boomer and the whole Kinkow island started yelling at me "Move! What are you waiting for! C'mon!" As soon as I returned to reality i pressed the accelerator as hard as I could & we could get into Kipikipi's velocity level, we were approaching to Shredder Beach, I could saw the first object, it was sort of a shining star necklace.

- We're on the head bro we are gonna win this!- said Boomer

I started to feel weird, like if, some voice was telling me to stop & take a deep rest… I felt my eyes closing second by second.

***Lanny POV***

Perfect, they were the lead team until the "coffee" started making effect, I could see Brady was sleeping yet

- Daddy what is he doing?- yelled Mikayla  
>- I don't know sweetheart but it doesn't seem good.<br>- Oh well, what could you expect from them I mean, we're talking about Brady the same guy that lost the Bat Medallian & woke up the volcano the first day he came to the island.- I explained.

Mikayla just kept quiet & continue watching.

***Boomer POV***

- What's wrong Brady! .- he didn't answer me.- … great it seems like I lost my brother, he's gone everyone! He's gone!.- I said to the camera near a rock.- Oh well, if you're not doing this I am bro.

I get out of the car & tried to move Brady to my seat, I couldn't let Kinkow down & let Kipikipi win us!  
>- Oh man he's heavier than I thought!.- He kept his eyes completely closed.<br>Now I was at the wheel, I felt lonely doing this by myself, well, with Brady's soul & motionless body… I had to do something quick before Kipikipi took the lead. I could see the star necklace! It was behind a hot mermaid. Oh, I see… this is the obstacle... I'm not going to be weak! Not now.  
>- Well hello there.- she said in a melodic voice<br>- Hey.- I could barely talk, Damn she was hot! She had red, wavy long hair & deep brown eyes.  
>- I think you're looking for this star necklace, aren't you?.- she said while she pointed at the star in her neck<br>- Yep that's right, could you give it to me please?  
>- Oh, you want it?<br>- Hmm do I have to repeat what I just said girl?  
>- - Oh I see you want it a lot… hmmm… so, if you want it that much, then go for it…- she took off the necklace &amp; threw it to the sea, for my luck it didn't go underwater, It fell in a rock<br>- Seriously that was really necessary! Was it so hard to just give it to me?  
>- Ups... now you have to go for it.- she smiled.<br>- Fine, I have no choice anyway…

Great I am definitely not a great swimmer; it was so deep in the sea! I wish Brady could wake up & help me out! He's quicker swimming… I took a look over Kipikipi's team, it seems that the other mermaid did the same to them, I was lucky that mine got in a rock and not underwater like them. I was so close of it!... GOT IT!  
>- Great! Now back to the car. THANKS FOR THE HELP BRADY!.- I screamed sarcastic. When I reached the car Brady was still sleeping like a baby, seriously what the heck happened to him?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Don't be harsh on me I'm a really HUGE Pair of KingsMitchel Musso fan 3 Thank you!**


	3. You're gonna pay

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been busy! But here it is more about this story, it gets better chapter by chapter I promise! And you'll notice more Bra-kayla relationship 3 Thankyou for reading! I do appreciate it a lot :)**

* * *

><p><em>*Mikayla's POV*<em>

Everybody started to clap

- Perfect! King Boomer got the star necklace before Kipikipi did! We're on the lead now, but I still wonder what happened to Brady… any idea, Lanny?.- I said while I looked mysteriously at him.  
>- C'mon Mikaykay do you think I'll do something that could affect the whole island? You know Brady, he doesn't care about this.<p>

He could be right, I doubted just a second cause his bad advices are almost always the reason why bad things happen to Brady & Boomer, but he could be right this time, Brady is disappointing me now that the whole island was counting on him more than ever …

_*Boomer's POV*_

Well now we were the ones winning! Wow I think Brady started snoring, he's really out… We were heading to the Dark Side & there weren't signals of any Tarantula people... yet. Ok what it said in the list was "get electric stones" hmmm I wonder how they look like… Oh I think I see them! Hmm that's just great… the Tarantula people are guarding them, how am I supposed to pass 'em! There were 2 shinning stones right in a corner of the graveyard; man the deep Dark Side looks creepier in person…

_*Mikayla's POV*_

Right after Boomer arrived to the Dark Side, Kipikipi's team arrived, I saw Boomer hiding behind a bush & he put some scotch tape on Brady's mouth, he was totally making a lot of noise even though he was sleeping! Seemed like Boomer was watching Kipikipi's movements, what were they planning? They started fighting with the Tarantula people, and Boomer ALMOST got the stone, but a Tarantula person got him, oh great…

- BRADY WAKE UP!.- I yelled  
>- Seriously Mikayla do you think he's waking up? That was a nice one!.- Lanny said with a huge smile on his face<br>- Seems like you're enjoying this huh?  
>- No way! How could i?.- he said, Still with a huge smile.<p>

Now Kipikipi was winning! They already got the stone, of course they were a TEAM & Boomer was alone, but still he was doing great, he was fighting the Tarantula person, lucky that he knew sweet fighting moves they learned since Brady & him fought Athog. He got the stone, got in the car and continue their way on.

_*Boomer's POV*_

Great! Got the stone, just one thing left! I was trying to read the map, it was so weird! I don't remember when was the Razor Hawk's nest. Oh got it! We needed to get hmmm… a Razor Hawk's feather…

- ARE YOU SERIOUS PEOPLE!.- I yelled the camera.- do you want me to kill myself! FINE I'll do it for Beyonce… uhhh I mean, you guys…

Kipikipi's teams were already there, in fact, how did they got it so fast?

- Oh right, they are working AS A TEAM right Brady!.- I couldn't help it & screamed it. Unfortunately it was about to wake up the Razor Hawk

Well, I'll have to climb up, get the feather & return to the royal plaza… I started to climb as fast as I could, sure Kipikipi's team was about to get down from there. When I got up, the Razor Hawk was sleeping, great for me, I got in the top, as quiet as possible I rip out a feather but the Hawk woke up, DAMN! She was mad. I tried to get down quickly but the giant bird got my shoe.

- Hey stupid bird let King Boomer alone! I have a competition to win!

Those words just made him get more angry… he let off of me & I fall down the nest.

- Ouch! Yeah thanks a lot for the help AGAIN Brady…- and he kept snoring, oh great.- You're gonna pay for this bro! _**I swear you will…**_


	4. Twin Misunderstanding

*Brady*

I heard Boomer saying I was gonna pay but… what happened? I don't remember anything… I woke up and I was in the car with him, he gave me a disappointing look and continue driving; we get to the royal plaza.

- And the winners are, Kipikipi's team!.- said Mason.- the whole island started clapping. They received an awesome award & started shaking hands with the people.  
>- Winners? Is it over yet?.- I asked<br>- What are you complaining Brady? You did nothing!.- Yelled Boomer  
>- But it wasn't my fault!<br>- I'm sorry your majesty but it was.- said Mason.  
>- Oh yeah right, way to go Brady! It wasn't that surprising though cause you NEVER take this kind of things seriously and it seems you absolutely couldn't care less about this island!.- shouted Mikayla while she walked away disappointed &amp; furious.<p>

"I care about this island, but mostly because you're on it Mikayla & I would do anything to keep u safe & happy… I'm really sorry…".- I said in my mind. Yeah, like if I had the guts to say it out load… I lift my head down & just walk to my room sadly.

I can't believe I failed to the whole island. I feel so horrible & there's nothing I can do to fix it. But Mikayla, she's so mad at me, that's what I care the most… her.

In that moment while I was having my sad & disappointing thoughts Boomer entered the room. He said nothing & I was just too depressed to even say something. After a while, I did.

- I'm sorry Boomer…- is all I could say  
>- Well I AM sorry that your apologize doesn't help us at all now.<br>- I know dude but it wasn't my fault, I really don't know what happened to me, in fact, it was like if I were drugged or something. Don't you think it's weird that I couldn't hear at least a sound?  
>- You're probably right, but even though bro I am not the only one who needs an apologize<br>- Yeah I know, also Mikayla  
>- What? I was talking about the people of Kinkow<br>- … yeah, so was I.- I said, hiding the fact that I Actually said "Mikayla"  
>- So, what are you gonna do?<br>- No idea man, I mean, what's done is done, what else could I do? Go back in time? Ha, please.  
>- Well of course no but you could do something to, I don't know, show that you're really sorry<br>- What do you think she would like for an apologize?  
>- … Are we still talking about the people on Kinkow?<br>- ...sure…- I said sarcastic  
>- Brady who are you trying to fool, I'm your brother, I know you're talking about Mikayla; you care more about her feelings for you than the thoughts of the whole island.<br>- C'mon dude, don't see it that way, it's just that I love her, & you know it, if you love someone, how are you suppose to put something else first & she in second?  
>- In fact that's the correct thing, you should cause… well see it this way, an island, a place full of a lot of people, or, just a one girl. C'mon bro, do I have to show you the difference?<br>- Dude… are you supporting me or getting my mood go even lower? If so, I don't have to show you the exit cause you know where it is…  
>- Easy bro! I am just showing what should be correct, and of course, because we're kings<br>- Oh well nice one Boomer, now you're making me feel I am not a mature guy & I suck being a king…  
>- Ok you know what? I won't stay here holding King Baby's bad mood, I'll show myself out<br>- Yeah maybe you should…

*Lanny*

I heard kind of a discussion between the kings, they were fighting about what happened, & something about apologizing with Mikayla, hmmm this information can help me a lot! I saw Boomer leaving the room kind of angry, I followed him so maybe he'll give me an idea for a new plan.


	5. Oh My

**Hey guys! Sorry school (and a lot of Mitchel Musso things) kept me busy hahaha, here's Chapter 5, I hope you like it! It gets better trust me! and I'm sorry if I'm not the best writter ever hahaha. **

* * *

><p>*Boomer*<p>

I left the room & Brady alone, it was obvious that he was just to upset & sad to get a right conversation, as his brother, I think I should go talk with Mikayla about this situation, even though Brady yelled at me, I know he didn't mean to. I will help the most I can. I know how much Mikayla means to him.

I went to the Throne room, Mikayla was there doing something in the Vault, I think she was cleaning the things in there, but she looked really mad.

- Mikayla, is everything ok?.- I asked  
>- Yeah, fine, everything's fine ok? And why am I saying this to you? Oh yeah, because you are the good king, the one who really cares, or at least gives a try…- she said angry, with a disappointed look.<br>- Look Mikayla, I know you're busy doing, whatever you're doing in the vault, but, can we talk about what happened?  
>- … Well, I guess…- she stopped what she was doing &amp; sat in the sofa. I sat beside her.<br>- Mikayla… I know Brady totally messed things up, but I don't think it was his fault and he feels awful, I just talked to him, he's depressed & sad.  
>- Yeah well he should be! He totally failed to the island and…<br>- And…?- I interrupted, expecting her to say "and me".  
>- And… that's just not right…<br>- I know he did, but don't you think it's too much for him? As I said, I don't think it was his fault  
>- How's that? He did nothing knowing it was a very important event!<br>- Yeah but you know Brady, he'll do anything, not for the island, for you, & knowing it was important for the island AND you, I bet he would have done anything to make everything right.  
>- I'm still not sure…<br>- C'mon I think you should go talk to him, or at least think about it  
>- Give me some time to think ok? I'm still confused about what happened to him, I put all my trust in him &amp; he failed…<br>- Ok, that's fair, think about it & let me know what ya conclude, or just go talk to him.

Meanwhile I kept talking with her, considering Brady was in a bad mood to talk…

*Lanny*

This-is-just-so-PERFECT! Foolish Boomer, he just gave me an idea of how to make him and Brady fight! He was talking alone with Mikayla, if I say Brady some lies he'll think another thing & he'll be mad at Boomer! Considering his as dumb as a frog, this will be easy. I'ma go talk with him right away.

- Hey King Brady, how are you feeling?  
>- Still awful cous. I can't believe what just happened, and it was my entire fault.<br>- Don't be so sad about it, everybody makes mistakes don't ya think?  
>- Well you're probably right…<br>- And how's Boomer taking this?  
>- He's fine, I talked with him a few minutes ago, we talked about how I failed on Mikayla, I mean, the whole island.<br>- Oh right! Talking about Mikayla, just so you know, I saw Boomer talking alone with her down in the Throne room, they were very close from each other, don't you think he could be taking advantage of your failure to be "the good guy" and get her?

He laughed

- Oh Lanny, how sweet from you to cheer me up with jokes, he's my brother, my twin, mi compadre, mi amigo, he would never do that to me.  
>- Are you sure? Because if you don't believe me, maybe you should see it yourself.<p>

*Brady*

What Lanny just told me & how he said it got me curious, maybe… he was right. I had to see it with my own eyes to see if he was telling the truth and it wasn't a joke. It wouldn't hurt to check right? Lanny & I walked quietly to the Throne room… I couldn't believe he wasn't lying; Boomer was actually talking alone with her, so close, how could he do that to me? To his own twin brother… I feel worse than before.

- … you, were right Lanny… this is unbelievable…- I was speechless. This pain was hurting me so badly.  
>- I'm so sorry Brady, I thought you needed to know what your brother was doing to you, if I were you, I would be very mad at him<br>- You're totally right. I won't talk to him… That's the less thing I can do.

* * *

><p><strong>What'll happen Between Boomer and Brady?<strong>


	6. Should I fix up what I did?

Brady's POV*

I returned to my room, I still can't believe Boomer did that to me knowing my feelings for Mikayla. This is not happening! I'm so disappointed at him. Wait a minute… I just remembered something… something that happened in the competition… He clearly said "You're gonna pay for this bro! I swear you will…" So that's what he meant to do to me from the first time! Taking advantage to let Mikayla see I'm the bad boy & he's the good one! Damn! How come I didn't see this before?

In that moment Boomer entered to the room

- Are you still mad at me?- he asked  
>- Oh bro that's just a few part, I'm FURIOUS!<br>- What's up with you Brady?.- he screamed, looking "confused"  
>- Oh yeah yeah right act like you don't know about it Boom, I know I'm not that smart but c'mon who are you trying to fool?<br>- Ok it's obvious that you ate something bad or spoiled because I really don't know what you're talking about.  
>- Stop acting like you don't know what I mean!- I screamed.- I heard you said that I was gonna pay for not helping you in the competition but start flirting with Mikayla… bro that's just too low…<br>- What! Ok first of all, yeah I said you would pay, but Brady IT IS JUST AN EXPRESSION, and second I would never do that to you, you're my brother.  
>- Yeah I thought that too but I saw with my own eyes I was completely wrong… in that case why were you talking alone so close AND sitting beside her?<br>- I was talking to her about what happened with you in the competition…  
>- Oh yeah PERFECT now I bet she dislikes me more than before, THANK YOU BRO, really, thank you so much, I really needed more hate in my life.- I interrupted him<br>- You didn't even let me finish dude! But ok you know what? If you are really great with hate in your life FINE, start hating me now as I'll start hating on you, like if I care…- he said while he left the room  
>- Ok FINE! I will!<p>

We had a rough fight but, what did you expect? He went too low with that move.

A few days passed, Boomer & I still didn't talk to each other for ANYTHING, we just kept looks but only that, not even a single word. I wasn't apologizing! HE should be the one apologizing to me. I was starting to feel bad though, not talking to your twin brother for a couple of days after having a lot of years together? Yeah, it's rough. I like to calm or express my feelings with music, so I went to the studio downstairs de castle to relax a little bit, just me & my guitar… I started to write about how angry was I, how I didn't expect to be punched in the back, those harsh feelings that were just too strong & painful, I couldn't take it… I started smashing my guitar with so many anger, in fact, I wasn't thinking what I was doing…

After literally killing my guitar, I sat in the table trying to fight back the tears of the anger & sadness I had.

- King Brady?.- someone said  
>- Yeah? Come in…- I said while I took away the few tears that fell down my cheeks. It was Mason<br>- Is everything okay my King? I heard a lot of noise coming from here.- he looked at my smashed guitar.- and I see why… can you tell me what's wrong?  
>- Well Mason, here's the thing… First of all, I can't get rid of the feeling that I failed to the whole island and Mikayla… wait… is it okay to say this to you? I mean, considering you get wild with your machete every time I say something about Mikayla.<br>- Hahaha my king, it's okay. So, you were saying?  
>- Thanks Mason, I think I need to talk to somebody, you see, i don't talk to Boomer anymore<br>- I saw it, I thought it was a game of who could hold more time without talking to the other  
>- No, we had a rough fight a few days ago, and I'm starting to think if it was my fault or his.<br>- And how did the fight started?  
>- After failing to the island &amp; getting Mikayla disappointed, just so you know it wasn't my fault &amp; I still don't know what happened to me, I saw Boomer talking alone with her, like if he took advantage of my failure to get her.<br>- I don't think king Boomer would do that to you, did he at least told you what did he say to her?  
>- … Yeah… I didn't let him finish, I was very mad I couldn't stop shouting at him… so, what am I supposed to do Mason?<br>- You said it your own, go talk to him & get the real reason why he talked with Mikayla that day  
>- You're right Mason, thank you.- I hugged him &amp; quickly looked up for Boomer<p> 


	7. Troubles in charge

**Hey guys! now I didn't upload fast because of, ya know waiting for someone to read hahaha, but ohh heck I'ma continue, I think this is the longest chapter I've write hahaha so, I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><em>*Lanny's POV*<em>

- Wow, I am such a genius; the kings haven't spoken to each other a couple of days! If this continues like this I'm gonna be king soon  
>- And how do you expect to become king? I mean they just don't talk to each other… so?.- asked Yamakoshi, screwing my moment.<br>- That's the first step, the second one will be getting them in more fights so the thing can include some violent punches and, that stuff…  
>- We'll see if this plan of yours actually works…<br>- It will, you'll see...

In that moment King Brady entered the room

- Hey Lanny, have you seen Boomer somewhere here?  
>- Why are you looking for him? I thought you didn't talk to him anymore, you know, after what he did to you<br>- It doesn't matter anymore cous. I really need my brother talking to me again. I think he's in our room, I'll go talk to him  
>- But…!- he left before I could finish the sentence<br>- Well well monkey, your plan was a total fail, not that I'm surprised…- Yamakoshi added.  
>- Shut up you talking fish…<p>

_*Brady's POV*_

I entered the room

- Yo! Boomer! Can we talk?...  
>- And why?<br>- Because… well, dude I owe you an apology, I was so blind, jealous & sad that I didn't even let you finish  
>- Oh so you just saw that? Wow took you a lot of time…<br>- I know I was such a jerk, is it too late to ask you what the real reason you were talking to Mikayla was?  
>- I was talking to her about what happened with you in the competition, that she knows you care about the island &amp; her, and you wouldn't like to fail &amp; that it wasn't your fault.<br>- …Really?- I was speechless  
>- Yeah dude, I'm your bro, &amp; even though you yelled at me, I had to help you feel better someway…<br>- Man, I'm so sorry, thank you for trying to help me, can you forgive me?  
>- Yeah why not.- he smiled.<p>

We hugged. I was so stupid for thinking that he wanted to get Mikayla… So glad everything returned the way it used to be…

* * *

><p><em>*Lanny's POV*<em>

I still can't get over the fact that king Brady apologized with Boomer, my plan was prefect! But anyway, right now I have better things to care of… Yamakoshi is sick, very sick… I asked Mason if we could go look for some medicinal plants located in the Dark Side, he knows how much I care about him so he accepted.

- Well Mikayla, ya know what to do, you know how to take care of situations and these kings, but anyway Mahuma & Roger are going to stay here for security, meanwhile, the rest of us will look for the medicine, Lanny insisted to come with us so, I'll leave the rest in your hands.- said Mason to Mikayla, he gave her all his trust.  
>- Thanks daddy I'll give my best.- she said back<br>- Well guys, time to leave, Yamakoshi needs us.- I interrupted their "almost" hug.

_*Mikayla's POV*_

- So! I see Mikayla is in charge.- said Brady while he tried to wink his eye, he didn't say anything straight out but he hinted at it  
>- Yeah guys I'm in charge so that means NO getting into ANY trouble, I know it can be hard for you to do it but at least make an effort JUST for today<br>- Mikayla… you can't tell us what to do, we're the kings!- said Boomer  
>- Please Brady?.- I said to him with a sweet voice as I blinked and smiled at him<br>- Okay.- he smiled back, I fooled him.  
>- Really bro? you're losing at those pretty eyes that easy? Where's your control?.- Boomer asked<br>- Think I lost it already when she blinked at me.- he said still looking at me in an awkward way  
>- Ok I got it guys, so please, just go to your room, find something to do but DON'T leave the room<br>- Fine…- they said at the same time.

I felt so awesome being in charge, but in fact, it wasn't big deal, considering that the island was so quiet and peaceful, it was just the afternoon, like 5:00 pm. Meanwhile I opened a magazine and started reading.

…

- Mikayla! Wake up!.- somebody shouted  
>- Hey… what's wrong?.- I didn't thought I could fall asleep that easy, the last thing I remember was me reading a magazine at 5:00 and now's… 8:00 pm! Wow I must have been tired.<br>- The Tarantula people are here! I don't know how they entered the castle!.- said Roger whispering  
>- WHAT THE…!.- I screamed<br>- SHHHH! Don't shout! They might hear you  
>- ROGER! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING! WHERE'S MAHUMA!.- I turned around he was in the frozen yogurt machine…- SERIOUSLY! Frozen Yoghurt like, NOW!<p>

Ughh i must never sleep with them guarding

- Where are the kings!  
>- They're upstairs, they haven't left their room since u told them to<br>- Wow, they listened to me for once!  
>- But what are we gonna do?- He asked<br>- What do you mean with what we are gonna do! You KNOW what we have to do!

He kept quiet, getting his views into different places, thinking on what I meant

- Ughh I mean we have to fight them to protect the kings!  
>- Ohh… I knew it…<p>

_*Brady's POV*_

Boomer and I were just so bored in there! We are kings who need adventures one per day in their life! Not to be here "following the rules"…

- Boomer, I'm dying in here, what about if we go at least downstairs?  
>- Sounds cool bro, we're still IN the castle so I think Mikayla won't get mad<p>

We went downstairs and for our "luck" the tarantula people were there  
>- Oh-My! Boom! Step back! The tarantula people are here.- I said shocked with low voice. Didn't want them to hear us<br>- Dude we should do something! They win us in number! We have only Mikayla, Roger & Mahuma.  
>- What? Are you insane!<br>- You're right, we are way to cowards… but, Mikayla can get hurt so…  
>- Mikayla! Right! Why didn't you say that before!- I headed towards her<p>

She was surprised to see me about to fight

- Brady! What the heck are you doing here? Don't you see we're in a middle of something?- she screamed pointing the tarantula people with her eyes.  
>- I know but, I want to protect you…<br>- No! it is MY job to protect you two, return to your room right away!  
>- But I…<br>- NOW!- she yelled

In that instant the tarantula people attacked the 3 of them  
>- RUN KINGS!- she shouted<br>- This it time for Boomer to do something!- Boomer said, he ran to the tarantula person who was fighting on Mikayla, he got him. It was just so impressed the first thing I could do was run upstairs to my room…

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review :3 I hope you liked it! <strong>


	8. It's MY turn

I couldn't believe what was happening, what the heck I can do! I feel so freakin' useless counting just with the guards, Mason & Mikayla, for once I had to do something by myself! My new family, my love Mikayla and my twin brother were in danger.

I heard someone coming, I thought of hiding under the bed but they would find me! Believe it or not they aren't as stupid as I thought. I took the ladder that was in the bathroom, went outside to the balcony and climbed to the top of the roof's room, as soon as I get up I took the ladder up with me so they couldn't see where I was hiding & couldn't climb to catch me.

Footsteps approached, they were definitely coming… then, a moment of silence, I was just too scared. They said something in their weird language, couldn't understand any of their words, but I listened they left the room, bet they said to each other to keep looking for me.

What a relief, they were gone, but, I heard Mikayla screaming, that wasn't good. From the top of the castle I could see the tarantula people getting her, they were just too many for her… that's it, NOBODY messes with MY Mikayla. I felt all of my fear going away & becoming pure anger.  
>- Gotta go save Mikayla &amp; my brother.- I exclaimed decided.<p>

I didn't have a plan exactly; I just went down there quietly & try to find out quickly what I could do. They were about to attack her, she was already hurt, I ran & stood in front of her.

- If you wanna fight, fight ME then! But don't you dare on doing anything else to her!- in that instant, Mikayla fainted.- Mikayla!- I screamed.

They said something weird again.

- I can't answer that because I don't know what you're saying… but you're gonna pay for what you did to her!.- I said as I took a staff that was on the floor.

They were just a lot! Mahuma & Roger fought with me; as a matter of fact Boomer was free & stayed with Mikayla trying to wake her up. I was just so angry for what they do to MY Mikayla that fought awesome. Surprisingly, we beat them. Suddenly, Mason, Lanny and the rest of the guards came back.

- King Brady! What happened here!- asked Mason.  
>- The tarantula people entered the castle, we controlled the situation but I wouldn't have done it without the help of Mahuma &amp; Roger.<br>- Guys! We need to take Mikayla to the royal infirmary NOW!- Boomer interrupted  
>- What happened to my daughter!- He exclaimed.<br>- No time for questions Mason we gotta hurry!

Mason carried Mikayla and we all left to the infirmary. I explained everything to Mason, he thank me & the guards for the help we gave. It was late so I asked Mason if I could stay with her, he had to take care of the tarantula people so he accepted. I felt horrible for not helping her before & start to feel she was injured by my fault…

Mikayla, please get well soon, I need you…


	9. Thank You

**Hey guys! So school's been a bitch with me I'm sorry! I don't have time to do the things I want to! and still, I'm waiting for the miracle of more people reading this story, I feel i'm writing for myself considering I don't get reviews hahaha, So, here ya go! And thanks for waiting!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Mikayla's POV*<em>**

I opened my eyes and I was in the royal infirmary, what happened? I don't remember anything… Brady was there, sleeping in a chair right next beside me  
>- Brady?...- I asked gently.<p>

He started opening his eyes  
>- Huh? Oh Mikayla! You're awake, how are you feeling?<br>- I'm ok but, what happened?  
>- Well, you did a great job protecting Boomer and me but you couldn't handle every tarantula person, you were injured so, that's why you're here…<br>- Oh… right, I remember something about it now, I was about to fight the leader but you stood in front of me and fight him instead  
>- Well… yeah, I couldn't let them hurt you more than before<br>- Brady I…  
>- Wait.- he interrupted.- Before you say something I want to apologize, I'm really sorry Mikayla.- he took my hand.- Is my fault that you're here, if I had help you from the beginning you wouldn't be here, I feel awful about all this…<br>- Brady it isn't your fault, in fact I should thank you, you were the one who came to help me when I was about to get more injured.  
>- But even though I…- I interrupted him putting my finger on his lips<br>- But nothing… thank you so much.

He smiled at me, I was thankful for what he did for me. In that moment Boomer, Mason & Lanny entered the room

- Mikayla! You're okay!- My dad asked.  
>- Yeah daddy I'm fine<br>- Hmm, who would have thought that the tarantula people will came to attack the castle the same day we were leaving for Yamakoshi's medicine  
>- Wow Lanny you make it sound like it you planned all that…- said dad<br>- Yeah, like if I planned on Yamakoshi almost dying, c'mon Mason…  
>- Well we're so glad that you're okay now Mikayla.- smiled Boomer<br>- Thank you Boomer & I shall thank you too for your work  
>- Well thank you!<p>

The nurse told us that everything was ok now, that I fainted for the fear & some pain I got through, but now I'm fine so I can leave the infirmary now.

- I just remembered something… uhmm guys? Can you leave me alone with Brady please?.- I said  
>- All right ya heard her! So, do you wanna talk or… we're going to jump that part?.- he said smiling and winking, hinting on something else.<br>- Are you sure Mikayla? Don't you want me to guard & stay right here where I can keep an eye on Brady's "moves"?.- said dad giving a dead stare to Brady  
>- No dad, please.<br>- Fine, we'll be outside if you need us…

They left the room

- So now that we're alone…  
>- Perfect! I knew you would feel something for me someday! And this day has arrived….- he interrupted &amp; approached to me.<br>- Whoa whoa wait a second, I never meant for you to understand another thing.  
>- What do you mean?<br>- What I mean is that I didn't ask everyone to leave to say that "I love you" because I don't feel like that, you're my friend and only that  
>- Oh well thanks for the hurtful words Mikayla…- he said disappointed.- but someday you will feel the same for me I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT!.- he looked up like if he was having a mental fantasy of "us" .- I mean who can resist these bad boys? Boom Boom POW!*- he exclaimed raising his arms.<br>- …Anywaaaay… what I was going to say was that, Boomer talked to me a few days ago, about what happened in the competition…  
>- Oh… so it was about that…<br>- Yeah. He told me what he thought, that it wasn't your fault & he let me think about it and, now I wanted to apologize for being so bad at you, I think it wasn't your fault either.  
>- Really? You think so Mikayla? Or did he pay you to forgive me…<br>- Hahaha of course he didn't, and I'm serious, I'm sorry I yelled at you so awful…  
>- Thank you for your honesty &amp; believing in me Mikayla… a hug?- he asked with his outstretched arms.<br>- Fine, why not?.- I accepted, I mean, a hug wouldn't hurt anyone. We hugged for like 10 seconds.- Uhmmm Brady? You can let go now…  
>- Not yet… let's make this last…<br>- Daddyyyyy!…- I screamed to threaten Brady so he could let me go  
>- Ok! Ok! I'm letting you go! Jezzz Mikayla you don't have to threaten me like that.- he laughed, I just smiled back at him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but as I said, I'm not that inspiring great writer hahaha sorry!<strong>


	10. Not giving up on you

*Brady*

The next Monday something unexpected happened. Yeah I think my relationship with Mikayla was getting better after what happened last Friday, but anyway… Today a new guy just came to the island… I don't know why I feel nothing good coming from him, call it a hunch.

- My kings, May I introduce you to James Stunn, he is going to work with us temporarily.  
>- It's an honor to meet you King Brady &amp; King Boomer<br>- Nice to meet you too James.- Boomer & I said together.  
>- So! James, let me give you a tour to the castle, you're gonna love it.- said Mikayla smiling<br>- Thank you, glad to hear that!

They both left. He asked for the job we needed here in the castle & he was accepted. I don't know exactly the main purpose of his job; the only thing I know is that he's working with us now.

- So! What ya think about this new boy?- asked Boomer  
>- I don't know man, he seems cool but I have a strange feeling about him<br>- That's weird, maybe's all in your mind  
>- Yeah probably he seems nice though.<p>

I tried to forget about this feeling; maybe it was just my imagination, who knows? We could turn up being good friends. It was a boring day so I told boomer I was going for a walk, he didn't want to come so I took my ipod & left the castle. I can say I'm in love with music, but what I like the most is the feeling of putting my headphones on, forget about what happens around me & get lost in my own world for a few minutes. As soon as I came back Mikayla was talking with James in the Throne room, she was laughing so hard & I can say that making her laugh ain't that easy… I was wondering what was happening.

- Hey guys, 'sup?.- I smiled  
>- Oh nothing Brady, I was just leaving now, see you later James!.- Mikayla said with a huge smile, she hugged him &amp; left<br>- Hey James, I was just wondering if you would like to…  
>- Whoa… don't even bother on finishing that sentence…<br>- Huh?.- I asked confused.- What's wrong with you dude?  
>- Look Brady, I came here asking for a job, but since I met Mikayla, my goal is another… soon, she's going to be MINE, just mine.<br>- Exxxxcuseee me?... Sorry dude but, to be clear, I LOVE her ok? So STAY away from her…  
>- Please, she will never have an eye on you, I just met her &amp; she rather me<br>- And why are you so sure about it?  
>- Well, I'm handsome, funny, but most of all I can fool people to make them think I like them, like I did with you!<br>- What the!... I knew it! I had the feeling that nothing good would come from you since I saw you…  
>- Too late bro! Mikayla will be mine soon so, I hope you can stay away from our relationship if you don't wanna get hurt…- he said threaten me. He turned around and left.<p>

This is just so awesome… What am I gonna do now! Just when Mikayla was starting to like me more than before & now this dude James appeared from nowhere expecting to take away what's mine? I'm not giving up at her. I'm not. I should better go talk with Boomer about James.

I ran directly to my room. Great, Boomer was there.

- Yo! Boomer! You're not gonna believe what just happened  
>- Let me tell ya something! James is AWESOME!<br>- WHAT!.- I exclaimed with my typical squeaky voice, I can't help it, it comes out naturally when surprised.  
>- Yeah! We had a great time when you weren't here<br>- No dude no! He's faking! He just told me what he's planning… Dude he likes Mikayla & he wants me to stay away from them so I won't get hurt.  
>- Huh! I think you're lying…<br>- Dude! I am your brother! Why can't you trust on your own brother!  
>- I don't know, feels like you're making all that out just because you don't like him<br>- No! I am NOT lying Boom!  
>- Okay fine! Have you talked with Mikayla about this?<br>- No I actually haven't, you know what? I will! But later, now I'ma go get some things straight with James  
>- Ok good luck, I guess.<p>

I looked for him, he was at the plaza talking with Roger

- Oh Roger, don't get used to him, who knows? He could be fired in a matter of time.- Roger nodded with a confused face.- James, can I talk with you for a sec.?  
>- Excuse me Roger.- he said. We entered to the Throne room so no one could listen to our talk. Look, you took me unnoticed so I'ma tell you the right things. I saw Mikayla first, &amp; I am about to seduce her with my charm &amp; I don't want you to mess on my plans so, You're fired.- I smiled.<br>- HA! You can't fire me  
>- Why not? If you haven't notice it, I am the King, so I can do whatever I demand.<br>- Yeah, I know you can, but, oh wait! What will dear Mikayla say about it? She'll think you were just jealous & that's why you fired me, do you really want Mikayla to be mad at you?...

Unfortunately, he was right… I couldn't let Mikayla be angry at me, not again, and less for a thing that wasn't actually the truth. But what else can I do?

- See? I'm right…- he finished the sentence in consequence I didn't answer anything.  
>- But that's not justified. I saw her first dude &amp; I think you gotta respect that.<br>- Who do you think I am? One of those girls with their stupid "I saw him first" rules? I don't care!  
>- Let me refresh your mind, you're just going to be here temporarily<br>- So? I can have a long distance relationship with her & she could come visit me.  
>- Stop it! You know what? I'll fight for her<br>- That's fine! So do I! In fact, I'll propose you something  
>- Ok I'm listening…<br>- I challenge you to a boxing match, the one who wins will get Mikayla  
>- And the one who loses?<br>- What else? the one who loses will quit on getting Mikayla's love FOREVER.-

I thought about it just for a few seconds

- … Deal….  
>- Fine, see you tomorrow at 5:00 pm in the Plaza, where everybody can see me kicking your butt.<br>- Yeah well be you better be prepared to be ashamed in front of everybody!

He laughed and left, in fact, I was scared about it, but I would do anything for Mikayla. I better go talk to her about this…

A few minutes after, Mikayla arrived to the throne room. Perfect time to let her know what happened.

*Mikayla's POV*

- Mikayla, I need to talk with you about James…- Brady said  
>- Oh he's your friend now? So glad!<br>- Yeah he's so good! … at FAKING Mikayla!  
>- Huh?- she asked confused.<br>- He's a perfect liar… he told me a few minutes ago he fall in love with you & he faked friendship with Boomer and me.  
>- He what!.- I exclaimed<br>- Yeah that's right, he fall in love with you… & I'm not letting you go that easy, so he suggested for a boxing match tomorrow at the Plaza at 5:00 pm & of course, I accepted  
>- You what!<br>- I just wanted to let you know & to ask you if you're okay with this  
>- Don't you think it's not right to use me as the "price"?<br>- Mikayla… I know you aren't a price to win, but we're gonna be fighting for your love, so I'm begging you to agree with this… it's important to me.  
>- Uhmm Brady, no offense but, you know you aren't athletic, &amp; you're coward &amp; weak so…<br>- How dare you say that!.- He interrupted.- If he starts being aggressive I'll have to take out my secret weapon… this bad boys! Boom Boom POW!.- he said raising his arms.  
>- Would you stop talking about your "bad boys"! I mean… seriously, I don't want you to get hurt by a stupid and reckless thing.<br>- Gettinf your love isn't stupid and reckless, and if so, I'll take the risk, I won't give up on you, I HAVE to win… just answer me, do you trust me?...  
>- … I do but…<br>- Well that's more than enough.- he interrupted & left the room.

I was concerned about this; I know boys use to do stupid things but, fighting for my love? I mean, winning doesn't mean I'll fall in love with them. Ohh these guys… Poor Brady… I don't want him to get hurt…


	11. Finally

**This is the last episode, but I'm writing a new Brakayla story so don't worry! I consider it better than this one, thank you all so much for reading my story it really means a lot to me! (:**

* * *

><p>The next day arrived, the fight was about to start &amp; I was very concerned. I was the spectator, Lanny was behind me, smiling &amp; filming, Boomer was Brady's mental support &amp; my dad was just angry because the fight &amp; the prize was getting me. Wow that sounded just so awful… Lanny made the introduction &amp; the fight was about to start…<p>

- Bring it on Baby!- James shouted  
>- It's Brady you fool!<br>- C'mon Bro you can do it!.- exclaimed Boomer

I was quiet watching. James started with the first punch, poor Brady! He got a hard punch, I really felt horrible, in fact I was against this silly fight, Brady could get really hurt. The fight continued, Brady & James were head to head but James hit Brady harder, I could notice that. Brady got a really hard punch.

- Get up! Or what i'm seeing is a looser?- Exclaimed James to Brady, who was on the floor all damaged.

Brady really tried to get up but he just couldn't, he was very very injured...  
>- I wont surrender...- he said with a weak voice, as he tried to stand up, he was about to get it but James hit him even harder. The poor Brady bounced to the right side of the arena.<p>

Brady looked at me, those eyes... they were decided to continue even though he was really hurt, he tried once again to get up and fight back. In that moment James walked to him & was about to punch him again. This was just too much... I can't take it anymore!

- ENOUGH!.- I stood as quickly as possible, ran to Brady and looked at him, he was just so vulnerable... I stroked his face- Enough already...- I started crying, it was just too hurtful to continue looking... Everyone who was watching the fight were shocked.  
>- Mikayla? What happened?- James asked.- Don't tell me that you actually care about this stupid and weak idiot...<p>

Those words made me feel about to explode, NOBODY, not even a handsome jerk like him could mess up with Brady like that.

- YES! OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT HIM!- I screamed. Watching Brady like that was just so horrible for me, I felt this was my fault or that he wouldn't be this injured if i had done something before. Oh how stupid I was...- I'm so sorry.- I turned around and said it to Brady still crying.  
>- Mikayla...- Brady said with the little strenght he got left. I saw him, his eyes &amp; mine where like one, we got a special connection in that moment, I could feel it, it was a hard one.<br>- Shh... don't say anything... you've done enough already... great job Brady, I'm so proud...- I said with a smile as I cleaned the tears that were running through my cheeks. James was getting mad second by second, word by word...  
>- You better step aside Mikayla, I'm definitely getting this clear and done.- he threaten me.<br>- If you dare to touch him once again, you're going to mess up with me.- I said, standing up to be at his same high  
>- You don't have to...- Brady said trying to stand up.<br>- Brady, just, close your eyes, for me, please... now's my turn.- He smiled, said something in a low voice, closed his eyes and fall asleep in a matter of seconds, after all the pain he suffered... it was really easy to pass out. I couldn't listen what he said to me.  
>- I will not fight with a girl...<br>- Awesome! I have an advantage!.- I smiled as I took his arm & made him tumble. I returned to him every single punch he gave to Brady. He deserved that and more.- You should better leave now, you're fired so, never come back…  
>- Fine! If you rather THAT stupid guy over me, it's your decision, I'm leaving…<br>- Bye!.- I said happy

Everybody gathered around to see how Brady was, I was really concerned. Daddy carried him to the infirmary so the nurse could check him. He had his arm broken, so she put a cast on his arm. It was night already. I stayed with him all night waiting for him to open his eyes…

* * *

><p>It was morning yet, Brady was still sleeping. I sat right beside him &amp; hold his hand.<p>

- It was my fault; you're here because of me. I feel awful…

In that moment I could feel his hand moving, he was waking up.

- Mikayla…? - He asked with his eyes barely opened.  
>- Hey, how are you feeling?<br>- I'm fine, just a little pain in my arm, what happened?  
>- Well, you remember the fight with James?<br>- Oh right… I lost…  
>- Actually, you didn't…<br>- How's that?  
>- Well, I'm here &amp; he's not, right?<br>- R-Right, and… I also remember that you helped me out, everything's still blurry...  
>- Yeah, I couldn't handle it anymore, he was hurting you…<br>- So, you actually care about me?  
>- Of course I do you silly.- I smiled.<br>- How sweet… can I ask you something?  
>- Sure, anything.<br>- Well… you're holding my hand, and, you care about me… does that mean that…

I stood up & interrupted him with a kiss on the cheek. He was speechless.

- It's that a ... yes?- he asked to be clear. I couldn't help to let go a little laugh.  
>- Oh Brady, you're sweet and all that, but I still don't feel that way, I don't dislike you, but I think you're pretty awesome.- I smiled<br>- So… do I still have any chances?  
>In that moment someone knocked the door right before I could answer, the nurse came in.<p>

- Oh King Brady, you're awake, how are you feeling?.- she asked  
>- I'm fine thank you, how many time do I have to be here?<br>- You can leave if you want to, you spent the night here because you were very injured and we put you the cast  
>- So... can I leave?<br>- Yeah sure, whenever you want to, so, I'll leave you guys alone.

She left the room

- So… you didn't answer me Mikayla.- he blushed.  
>- Right! I'm sorry what did you asked me?<br>- … Do I still have any chances?...  
>- Step by step Brady, I've seen these days you're a wonderful &amp; awesome guy, you've been there whenever I needed you. I still don't know much about you but, I should answer yes, you still got chances.- I smiled.<br>- Mikayla… you have no idea of how much those words meant to me… I promise I'll do my best to show you…- He tried to stand up to give me a hug so I leaned down & helped him out.  
>- So, How about if we leave this place and take some fresh air?.- I asked.<br>- Wonderful idea Mikayla, I'm right behind you if you don't matter helping me to get out of here  
>- No problem.- I smiled.<p>

_***Brady's POV***_

In that moment I was the happiest man ever, I swear. I can feel that my relationship with Mikayla is definitely gonna work, I almost had a "yes" as an answer, and I can feel she's starting to have some feelings for me so, who knows what future prepare for us? Meanwhile, I was having the best time with her. So the answer to my question "could it ever be possible?" is now a completely YES. I am never going to forget how dear Mikayla changed my life… Never…

_The-End._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Thank you once again! I don't know if it's a continuation but the other story I'm making could be one. So, stay updated hahaha! **

**Much Love:)**


End file.
